In the End
by My Little Mogar
Summary: A collection of one-shot poems from different characters POV in the series. H/Hr NL/LL SS/LE RL/NT
1. Harry Potter

A dirge chants in the head  
>chanting with every step<br>left, right  
>left, right<br>Will this breath be the last?  
>The end is here<br>The path to be taken  
>should be walked alone<br>though  
>she offered to go<br>_"I'll go with you"_  
>Because she knew<br>the moment she saw the eyes  
>the hollow, shocked eyes<br>Eyes that looked at her saying  
><em>"You've known all along"<em>  
><em>"Death is the only option"<em>  
>She knows why the path must be taken<br>But she does not want to admit that  
><em>"What do you know?"<em>  
><em>"What do you know that we don't"<em>  
>Head shaken slowly,<br>tears building  
><em>"You already know"<em>  
>Tears fall from those brown eyes<br>The dirge in the head grows  
>tempo racing<br>demanding the path be taken  
>Though the legs want to stay<br>to stay with her  
>But the path must be taken.<br>"_I'm sorry."_  
><em>"Kill the snake"<em>  
><em>"Keep fighting"<em>  
>A last embrace<br>before trudging around the rubble  
>the bodies<br>the ruins of the castle  
>This was the end<br>after years of life  
>it was time to leave<br>It was the three brothers again  
>just like it was meant to be<p>

One died for power...  
>One died for lost love...<br>One greeted death like an old friend...

The mind turned to the girl  
>as it surrendered to the green light<br>of how she was the only one  
>who offered to go down this dark path.<br>How she kept the secret  
>that lay in the eyes<br>so that the boy would not stop  
>the tale from coming true<br>the mind knew what would have been done  
>that the other boy<br>would fight to keep the heart beating  
>But that heart beat for the girl<br>who was always there  
>until the very end<br>There was nothing the boy could have done  
>to stop the heart from giving way<br>to the white light  
>that now filled his world<p>

This wasn't how the story was meant to end  
>The heart was beating<br>the lungs were breathing  
>and the mind was thinking of her<br>An old man stood before the body  
>proclaiming that the body still lived<br>That the body could go back  
>to walk among the earth<br>back beside the girl  
>"<em>You are Alive."<em>  
>is what the old man believed<br>_"But you're dead!"_  
>the professor agreed<br>sitting beside the body  
><em>"You can go back"<em>  
>The heart warmed inside the body<br>at the possibility  
>of seeing the girl<br>and making the world safe for her  
>The body awoke<br>and fought  
>and won<br>And then the heart claimed the girl  
><em>"You'll stay with me?"<em>  
>the<em> heart spoke to the girl<em>  
><em>"Until the very end"<em>  
>The tale was finished<br>he greeted death as a friend  
>and went openly into his arms<br>Like the brave man before him  
>who left this world for love<br>The wand obeyed his master  
>and sent the dark brother to death<br>against his will  
>because of the thirst for power<br>just like it was meant to


	2. Severus Snape

Forgive me...  
>I tried to protect him<br>to keep him safe  
>to let him live<br>I'm so sorry  
>I tried Lily<br>I tried for you  
>Its always been for you<br>Since that day at the park  
>until the day i broke your heart<br>with that unforgivable  
>monstrous<br>shattering  
>word<br>I cannot forgive myself  
>because<br>I lost you that day  
>I wanted you safe<br>Happy  
>With your family<br>I wanted to protect you from _him_  
>and the day he found you...<br>I lost myself..  
>Please forgive me<br>for not keeping you safe  
>for letting you go<br>and for letting him die  
>I didn't want this<br>twords the end of it all

I started to love him for you  
>I protected him<br>I watched him  
>Though no one knows...<br>but now you're gone...  
>And I'm falling<br>piece  
>by<br>piece  
>Everything was for you<br>taking the mark  
>following him<br>betraying all who trusted me  
>I did it for you<br>for your son  
>To keep him safe<br>from a world that wanted to do him harm  
>Only to discover that there was no avoiding<br>no running  
>no protecting from his future<br>That no matter what  
>He would die<br>Please forgive me Lily  
>for not keeping your son safe<br>I tried...  
>Always<br>I tried...  
>Forgive me<p> 


	3. Remus and Tonks

The child was so beautiful  
>tiny, squirming<br>gull of life  
>Turquoise hair<br>with his his eyes  
>and her heart shaped face<br>He was their child  
>Theodore Lupin<br>Little Teddy  
>He would protect the child<br>from the world of darkness  
>Raise him<br>love him  
>cherish him<br>"He has you eyes"  
>the mother smiles<br>He smiles down at he  
>taking the slumbering infant in his arms<br>"He looks just like you Dora"  
>they awed of the child<br>so perfect  
>in this crazy<br>war consumed  
>world<br>But then the call came  
>The battle had begun<br>the Order's last stand  
>so he left her and the child behind<br>to keep them safe  
>Amidst the chaos<br>the carnage  
>and destruction<br>he saw her there  
>"Go back, it isn't safe here"<br>her voice was fierce  
>when she called over the sounds of war<br>"I'm not going to let you fight alone."  
>so they fought<br>sided by side  
>for their son at home<br>for their family  
>for their friends<br>and for The Light

With their hands reaching for one another  
>they lay side by side<br>among the Fallen 50  
>They fought for their son<br>to keep this world safe for him  
>and they succeeded<br>Remus and Nymphadora Lupin  
>gave their lives for Hogwarts<br>and for their son.


	4. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood

This was the moment  
>Who knew whether or not<br>he would see her again  
>He had to tell her<br>it was now or never  
>"Luna!"<br>But he couldn't find her  
>amidst the chaos<br>carnage  
>and destruction<br>of the battle for Hogwarts,  
>he could not find her<br>He fought  
>He killed<br>He rebelled  
>And in the Aftermath of it all<br>He found her  
>Dreamy and calm<br>just like always  
>And he sat with her<br>just sat  
>Wondering if it was time to tell her<br>He could see it  
>what could be<br>A family  
>children<br>happiness  
>It was now or never<br>he had to tel her  
>"Luna, I...'<br>She nodded as he told her  
>a dream like look on her face<br>"I've know since my 4th year"  
>"I've be waiting for you to tell me"<br>She took his hand in her's  
>"And I like you too."<br>He smiled  
>knowing now that the future he saw<br>may be coming true.


End file.
